Five Love Notes between Parker, Robin and Walt
by notyourpanel
Summary: For the 'POINT HORROR:HELP WANTED' characters. For my LJ challenge community, 5 love notes! Read and Review? XD
1. Chapter 1:Date

**Title:** Date

**Rating:** 'G'

**Fandom:** Point Horror:Help Wanted

**Pairing:** Parker Swanson x Robin Bailey x Theodore 'Walt' Waltermise

**Theme Set:** 01 (from 5_love_notes)

**Theme No.:** 04

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of this fandom, nor did I write it. XD;;

**A/N:** I decided to do a triangle on these guys because that's how they are in the story anyway, and I can't decide who Robin should be with myself! ^_^;

***

"Robin, hey!" Faye shook the other girls shoulder hard as she blinked, slowly coming back to reality. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," shrugged the auburn-haired girl indifferently, turning in her seat to face her. "What were you saying, Faye?"

"Well, I-"

"Morning, Bailey."

Robin started as she spotted Walt over her best friend's shoulder, a small smile on his face, his brown eyes faintly amused as usual.

"Hi, Walt." She gave him a warm smile then jumped as an arm snaked up around her waist from behind. She knew, even before she'd spun around and swatted out at him, that it would be Parker.

"Hiya, Robin." She tried to ignore him at first; just giving him one curt nod, but it was really hard to ignore Parker for long. Especially when he was staring at her.

His brilliant green eyes and wicked grin as he caught her hand mid-slap annoyed Robin even more than the rest of him put together! As well as being extremely charming and charismatic, Parker Swanson was someone who also had that 'good-guy' image going for him; no one could think of him ever doing anything rude or bad.

It _really_ bugged her that she was the only one who could see just how arrogant and pig-headed he really was at times. Robin could have handled another 'nice face, but no substance' guy but Parker had plenty of that too, and he knew it.

As well as being almost illegally good-looking and rich, he had the uncanny ability to read her moods and unsettle her. He had the most_ intense_, overpowering gaze.

"Get lost, Swanson." Walt's voice was calm yet firm as he looked over Robin's head at the other guy. "Nobody was talking to you. You're bothering Bailey."

Parker opened his mouth to retort sharply but at that moment their teacher finally made an appearance and asked them all to resume their normal seats for Homeroom. Robin breathed a small sigh of relief, grateful that at least it had prevented her two would-be heroes from fighting for now…

As they settled down into their first lesson, Robin opened up her Math textbook to the right page and began scanning the problems, chewing the end of her pen. Suddenly, a small folded piece of paper was tossed onto her desk from her left.

She raised an eyebrow at an innocent looking Faye who merely pointed discretely at the blonde-haired guy seated in front of her. Robin sighed and opened Parker's note slowly.

_Want to go out tonight? – P_

Robin snorted out loud before she could stop herself and managed to (barely) disguise it as a sudden hacking cough when the teacher looked at her. She noticed Parker looking at her also and smiled sweetly at him, scrunching up the note so he'd see.

'_Better luck next time,'_ she thought, looking down at her trigonometry work again…


	2. Chapter 2:Crisis

**Title:** Crisis

**Rating:** 'G'

**Fandom:** Point Horror:Help Wanted

**Pairing:** Parker Swanson x Robin Bailey x Theodore 'Walt' Waltermise

**Theme Set:** 01 (from 5_love_notes)

**Theme No.:** 03

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of this fandom, nor did I write it. XD;;

**A/N:** Robin is a bit of a brain, but even she needs help sometimes, right? Having said that, a 'B+' isn't **SO** bad, is it? ^_^;

***

Robin stared at the grade on her paper with increasing discomfort as the teacher moved past her desk to the person behind her. Walt, two seats behind, was watching her curiously but this time she purposefully avoided his eyes.

'_How could this _happen_?'_ she kept asking herself over and over in her head. She stared at the 'B+' hard, trying to think back to the day of the test.

She tried to remember whether she had studied enough beforehand, how confident she'd felt on the day, how easy or hard she'd found certain questions…but drew a blank. Okay, it was official; her straight-A record has been _tarnished_. She needed _help_...!

Quickly tearing a bit of paper out of her notebook, she scrawled a message and dropped it casually on his desk as she passed. Walt noticed, but didn't stop her, his lips twitching in amusement. He picked up the paper and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder to go, the bell ringing loudly in the background…

Parker Swanson nodded at him as he passed, but his green eyes were uncannily dark. Walt wondered if he'd seen Robin leave him the note and worked on making his expression impassive as he nodded back.

He doubted it was what Parker was thinking, not that he'd _mind_ if it were, but his discomfort was strangely _entertaining_…

He opened it on the bus, almost laughing out loud at the pleading request within it.

_I'm _really_ stuck on Biology right now! Whoever thought of mitosis or whatever has to be brought back to High School to _suffer_! Anyways, I figured, since you're better at it than me…would you please,_ please_ help me learn it? I got a frickin' _B+_, Walt, can you believe it? I need your help! Can we meet up later? Call me! – R_

Walt smiled, folding it up again after he'd read it a few times and picked up his cell phone…


End file.
